Betrayal Has Its Benefits
by bad girl 61
Summary: Kiba is jealous of Naruto. Hinata loves Naruto and Kiba hates him for it. He wants to kill him for it. Will he get his chance or will it blow up in his face. Read and find out.


Ch. 1

Naruto failed the Genin exam for the third time. As he sat on the Ninja Academy swing, he was approached by Mizuki, one of his teachers.

"Let's go somewhere more private." Mizuki said as he led Naruto to a place where he can trick Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about Iruka. Iruka-sensei is tough but he is not against you." Mizuki said.

"Then why. Why only me?" Naruto asked.

"He wants you to be strong with all his heart. But that would never happen if he went easy on you. He's like you, you know. No parents. No family. No love from a mother or father." Mizuki said.

"But this time I really wanted to graduate." Naruto said depressed. Mizuki chuckles.

"Then I guess I have to tell you. It's a secret but I'm going to let you in on it." Mizuki said.

"A secret…." Naruto thought.

"The secret is for you to go into the Hokage's home and take the Sacred Scroll of Seals and learn one Jutsu from it. If you do that, then you pass the secret. Meet me in the forest north of the village where I will be waiting for you with your new leaf village headband." Mizuki said.

"Ok Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said.

*Skip the part where Naruto learns the truth about the fox, kicks Mizuki's ass, gets Iruka's headband, and returns the Scroll of Seals to the Hokage*

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

"So the old man told me about old fuzz butt." I wonder how I could meet the fox." Naruto said out loud to himself but then he was pulled into his mind and there he stood in front of a golden gate.

He jumped back when he saw a gigantic claw heading towards him. It disappeared and then laughter sounded out from inside the cage.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA not bad kit. Good reflexes." The Fox said in laughter.

"What's the big idea you stupid fox" Naruto said.

"YOU PUNY HUMAN. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME, THE STRONGEST TAILED BEAST A STUPID FOX AND THAT WAS FOR CALLING ME OLD FUZZBUTT. I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW, I AM ONLY 2,200 YEARS OLD." Kyuubi said. (AU Note: I don't' know Kurama true age.)

"Well excuse me. I didn't know and I just found out about you today." Naruto said.

"I'm well aware. While you were beating the crap out of that fleabag that you called a sensei, I was awoken by your rush of anger." Kyuubi said.

"Kit, how about we strike a deal?" Kyuubi asked.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked.

"You lend me your senses so that I can see the world again through you and in return I will train you to be the greatest Shinobi and even better than your parents. Yes I do know them and no I can't tell you about them unless you have proven your worth in training. Also can you change your mind scape? Maybe a nice meadow and a waterfall." Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and thought about and he changed his mind scape into a nice meadow with a huge waterfall that connected to a large lake with trees surrounding it.

"Thanks Kit. You should go to sleep so that you can surprise your classmates." Kyuubi said as he lay down under a tree also the Kyuubi had a collar on that said seal on it.

"Ok Kyuubi. Good night Kyuubi." Naruto said as he left the mind scape.

Outside of Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto got ready for bed because in the morning, he would be assigned to a team of three with a Jonin Sensei. As he fell asleep, he wondered who is going to be on his team.

The next morning

Naruto wakes up feeling refreshed. He gets out of bed and makes a cup Ramen for breakfast.

While he is waiting for his breakfast to cook, the Kyuubi starts to talk to him.

"Good Morning puny human." Kyuubi said.

"Morning Kyuubi" Naruto said.

"While you were sleeping, I have found something interesting. You have a Kekkai Genkai. More specifically, like the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. You also have good control over water, like the first Hokage's brother, Tobirama Senju, who is your Second Hokage. Also I found a seal on your person, it's near your forehead. Would you like for me to remove it. Also I found something else that is interesting. Most likely won't happen unless your in a dire situation." Kyuubi asked.

"If you could please. Maybe I can stop by one of the book shops to pick up couple of things before class starts. What's that?" Naruto said.

The Kyuubi was working on removing the seal from Naruto's forehead.

"There. That should do it. I would pick up books on seals from the money that the Third Hokage gave to you. The Rinnegan. The eyes of my father." Kyuubi said.

"Ok Kyuubi. I should finish getting ready for school. What Does the Rinnegan do exactly?" Naruto said as the Kyuubi nodded his head.

"The Rinnegan does a lot of things that no ordinary people do." Kyuubi said.

Naruto got finished with his breakfast and got dressed in black t-shirt and dark blue pants with orange on the bottom of the pants. He left his apartment and went to the closest bookstore to the Academy.

Time Skip the trip to the library

Naruto entered the Academy while reading the fourth book on sealing. He was absorbing the information from the book and he entered the Academy classroom but was stopped by an obnoxious voice. Kiba's voice to be exact.

"What are you doing here dobe? You failed the exam." Kiba said.

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat when she saw her romantic interest walk into the classroom. She was worried that he didn't pass the exam to become a Genin.

"Thank goodness. Naruto-kun passed. I hope I'm on his team" Hinata thought.

"I did pass mutt face. The Third Hokage AND Iruka-sensei gave me an extra test and I passed with flying colors." Naruto said while he was still reading his book.

Kiba was about to retort when the ground started to shake like an earthquake. The cause of the ground shaking earthquake was due to two girls racing to see who would beat one another to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha in the village.

"I won Ino-pig." Sakura exclaimed as she and Ino tried to squeeze through the Academy classroom door.

"No I did forehead-girl." Ino exclaimed as she and Sakura were arguing over who would sit next to Sasuke. Naruto ignored them all and sat in the middle of Hinata and Sasuke. Neither two girls noticed until Iruka walked into the room and yelled to the students to find their seats.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN IN THEIR SEATS. THAT INCLUDES YOU SAKURA HARUNO, INO YAMANAKA, AND KIBA INUZUKA." Iruka shouted with his big head Jutsu. Ino, Sakura, and Kiba all ran to get seats with Ino and Sakura sitting on one side Hinata and on the other side of Sasuke. Kiba sat next to Shino and glared heatedly at the back of Naruto's head and slightly pissed that he couldn't sit next to Hinata but the class dobe was.

"I will now announce who will be on teams of three and their Jonin senseis." Iruka said. Iruka began to announce teams 1-6. (AU NOTE: I skipped these teams because I don't know who was on them in the first place).

"Now for Team 7, your Jonin Sensei is Kakashi Hatake and the team members are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced and Sakura shouted with glee and rubbed it into Ino's face that she was on Sasuke's team and not her. Hinata was heartbroken that she wasn't on Naruto's team while Kiba was ecstatic that Naruto wasn't with Hinata. Naruto ignored everyone.

"For Team 8, your Jonin Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi and the team members are Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Akamaru." Iruka announced and Kiba looked very happy that Hinata was on his team and not on Naruto's.

"Team 9 is still in rotation but for Team 10, your Jonin Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi and the team members are Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. This concludes the teams. I want to wish you all good luck and do us proud as you are the new generation of Konoha." Iruka said as he left the classroom while all the teams waited for their senseis to come and pick them up.

Time Skip the final Genin exams

Team 7 consisting of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were in the missions office waiting to be assigned another mission. They did gardening, weeding, walking the dogs, babysitting children, and chasing the demon cat named Tora most of the missions that they were given and who is currently being squeezed to death by her owner who left after paying the finder's fee.

"Come on old man. I demand a better mission than these stupid missions that I have been calling them chores." Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, you just graduated from the Academy. No freshly graduated Genin is allowed to get a higher ranked mission." Iruka said.

Hiruzen sat back in his chair while listening to Iruka and Naruto, contemplating what he should do. They received a request from a bridge builder named Tazuna. He requested that he needed protection from bandits while he would be building his bridge. Hiruzen could even tell that Tazuna was lying.

"Very well. Crane get me Team 8." Hiruzen said as Crane appeared and then disappeared to do the Hokage's bidding.

"We will wait until Team 8 gets here." Hiruzen said.

Team 8 came to the mission's room 5 minutes later. Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she saw Naruto standing in the room. Kiba scowled and growled lowly which didn't go unnoticed. Kakashi, Kurenai, Shino, Iruka, and Hiruzen heard him. Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto didn't notice.

"Now that Team 8 is here. I will debrief you about your joint mission together. Team 7 and Team 8, this is a joint mission to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna from bandits. He is building a bridge but bandits threaten his work and you will work together in protecting him from said bandits. Now send in Tazuna please." Hiruzen said.

One of the Anbu that were there, opened another door to let Tazuna in. Tazuna walked through the open door and stopped when he was inside the room. He scanned those who were supposed to protect him on his journey back to his family.

"These –hiccup- are –hiccup- are the –hiccup- brats –hiccup- that are sup –hiccup- posed to protect me." Tazuna said. Sasuke and the others except for Hinata, Shino, and Naruto were offended by what Tazuna said.

"I can assure you Mr. Tazuna that they may be Genin but they are our most promising group of Genin. We have some clan heirs." Hiruzen said while Sasuke and Kiba puffed their chests out in pride. "Also we have my two most promising Jonin, Kurenai Yuhi, The Genjutsu Mistress, and Kakashi Hatake, The Copy Cat Ninja."

"These guys will do fine for me. Can I go pack now?" Tazuna said. Hiruzen nodded his head. Tazuna left the room.

"Alright the rest you are dismissed." Hiruzen said.

Team 7 & 8 left the Missions room and went their separate ways after Kakashi and Kurenai told them to pack for 2 weeks or more and meet at the front gate in an hour. Kiba tried to hit on Hinata but she ignored him and left with Kurenai. Kiba deflated a little.

1 hour later (Imagine the Guy from Sponge Bob)

Everyone met at the gate an hour later and of course Kakashi wasn't there. Naruto ignored everyone when he got there. He was reading his fifth book on seals and sealing. He learned how to seal stuff into a scroll so it was easier for him to carry his equipment. They waited for another 2 hours until Kakashi finally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to cross onto the other side of the village, then I got lost on the road called life." Kakashi said.

Everyone gave him a dead panned expression.

"Ok let's check your equipment before me move out." Kakashi said.

Kakashi's equipment: Normal

Kurenai's equipment: Normal

Shino's equipment: Normal

Kiba's equipment: Normal

Sasuke's equipment: Normal

Sakura's equipment: Normal

Hinata's equipment: Normal

Naruto's equipment: 500 Shuriken, 500 Kunai, 500 Exploding Tags, 500 Senbon, 500 Fuma Shuriken, 1 Kusarigama, 5,000 Makibishi Spikes, and 2,000 lbs. in weights.

"Uh Naruto, where did you get all of this equipment and where did you put it all." Kurenai asked.

"Inside a sealing scroll. It's easier that way and I don't get loaded down with all the weight. And the weights are for training. I have a training schedule made by Guy-sensei." Naruto said as he put his book away. Everyone looked at Naruto like he was nuts except for Kiba who was fuming that Naruto upstaged him and Hinata, who was looking at him in awe.

"Alright people formation. Hinata and Naruto in the back with Shino and Sasuke in front of them, followed by Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura in the front with me and Kurenai with Tazuna behind Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi said as he told the two teams and Tazuna. Everyone agreed while Kiba fumed. He wanted to be near Hinata so that he could flirt with her. Hinata wanted to faint but she couldn't. She wanted to change so that she could prove to Naruto that she belongs with him.

Time Skip battle between the Demon Brothers

After the battle with Demon Brothers and Tazuna's friend getting them across the water to the Land of Wave. The boat ferry man dropped the group off to the nearest path that was the closest to Tazuna's house. What the group doesn't know they were being watched except for Naruto and he knew they were watched but didn't know who. Being watched by Zabuza Momochi and Haku.

When the group was a mile from Tazuna's house, Kiba stopped and threw a shuriken towards a bush.

"Why did you do that Kiba-san?" Hinata asked.

Kiba's ego deflated a bit when Hinata referred to him as san and kun. He went over and retrieved his shuriken and scared bunny rabbit. A rabbit with white fur. Hinata and Sakura was downright angry with Kiba. They went off on Kiba while Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kurenai, and Kakashi all stared at the rabbit when it clicked in their minds that something was wrong.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN." Kakashi shouted.

Tazuna was tackled down by Sakura while the others did the same thing. They waited until the heard whatever was thrown at them and it sailed over them is when they got up.

Tazuna was gathered up and brought into a circle with Sasuke on his left followed by Sakura and Kiba and with Naruto, Hinata, and Shino on his right. Kiba was again pissed that he couldn't be close to Hinata so he could show off his awesome moves. Akamaru followed their leaders orders and went on guard duty.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat Ninja and the Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress. What a lucky day for me." An anonymous voiced cackled.

Everyone looked to where the voice came from and was shocked when they saw a man standing on top of the big sword stuck in the tree that was closest to them.

"Well, well… if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the man who ran away from the Mist after the failed attempt to assassinate the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura." Kakashi said as he and Kurenai whipped out a Kunai. Naruto and Kiba were about to charge forward, the latter was trying to show off in front of Hinata so he could win her over but was stopped by Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Don't interfere with this battle. It will be a little tougher than the last fight we had. Zabuza is on a whole different level I want you guys in manji formation. Naruto and Hinata in the front. Sasuke and Sakura protect Tazuna from the middle. Kiba and Akamaru and Shino in the back while Kurenai." Kakashi said as he flipped up his headband that covered something special. That something special was the gift he got from his best friend, not that he would admit it, Obito Uchiha's Sharingan Eye. Sasuke looked on in shock.

"Shinobi who possess the Sharingan that can see and anticipate all Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu." Sasuke said. "Is Kakashi apart of the Uchiha Clan? Probably not. Father did mention once that someone outside of the clan possessed the Sharingan."

"Less talk about the Sharingan and more fighting please but first Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza said as chakra-infused air started to form around them. Zabuza then jumped in the air, grabbed the hilt of his Executioner's Blade, ripped it out of the tree that it was in, and exchanged blows with Kakashi and Kurenai. The three of them separated. The Genin and Tazuna were amazed and slightly scared of the battle. Twice Zabuza got close to them but they were saved by Kakashi and Kurenai who chased Zabuza onto the lake water but for them to realize they made a mistake. A very bad mistake. Zabuza chuckled evilly as he appeared with one of his clones and trapped them in a water prison.

"Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu." Zabuza said as two spheres of water came up and trapped Kakashi and Kurenai in them.

"Kakashi-Sensei/Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto and the others shouted.

"Get the bridge builder out of here. You guys are no match for Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Like hell. We will not abandon you senseis. Hey Sasuke. I have a plan. Get over here so I can tell you the plan." Naruto said as Sasuke walked over to him grumbling.

Naruto folding Sasuke that he had a plan and the plan was to distract Zabuza into releasing their senseis. Naruto tossed Sasuke his demon windmill shuriken and threw it at Zabuza who avoided it by jumping in the air. As Zabuza jumped to avoid it, Naruto poofed from the Demon Windmill Shuriken and threw a Kunai at Zabuza who was then forced to let go of the Water Prison that held Kakashi and Kurenai. Kakashi and Kurenai escaped the prison bubble and leapt to where the kids were.

"That was a lucky shot you little punks." Zabuza said.

"That was no lucky shot. You were forced to let go by their surprise attack." Kakashi said smugly. Zabuza snorted.

"Well, I will just have to finish you all off with one Jutsu." Zabuza said as he was still standing on the giant lake. Zabuza started to go through some hand signs but Kakashi was quicker.

"Water Style: Giant Vo-" Zabuza started to say but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu." Kakashi said. Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes. Kakashi copied his Jutsu and cancelled it out. Zabuza growled.

"How dare you copy me you damn copycat." Zabuza growled.

"Huh did you say something?" Kakashi asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I think its time we ended this farce. I will kill yo-" Zabuza was cut off when two Senbon needles struck his neck. A Mist Hunter Ninja appeared in the tree near Zabuza's "dead" body.

"Thank you for stalling him. I have been tracking him for some time now." The Fake Hunter ninja said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba shouted as he grabbed a Kunai from his holster and was about to go attack him when Kakashi and Kurenai stopped him.

"He's a Hunter Ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist or precisely the Mist Village. They go out and hunt down criminals of their village." Kurnai said.

Kiba huffed and put his Kunai away.

"I will be taking his body to dispose of it. Thank you and good luck on your mission." The Fake Hunter Ninja said as he grabbed Zabuza's "dead" body and left the area before Kakashi could stop him.

Kakashi fell to the ground on one knee, gasping for breath.

"Sorry, everyone. I used up to much chakra by using the Sharingan. I'm going to have to be carried to Tazuna's house." Kakashi said.

"I will carry Kakashi." Tazuna said. "I'm just going to need someone to carry my pack for me."

"I'll carry it old man." Naruto said as he hefted Tazuna's pack onto his back. Hinata looked at Naruto in awe of his strength while Kiba looked jealous.

Tazuna lifted up Kakashi with the help of Kurenai.

"It's only 10 minutes from my place. Let's hurry so your teacher can rest." Tazuna said.

"Alright with Kakashi incapacitated, I'm in charge of both groups. So the formation with stand as is:

Naruto and Hinata in the front.

Sasuke and Sakura in the middle with Tazuna and Kakashi.

Shino and Kiba and Akamaru with me. Is that understood." Kurenai asked. Everyone nodded even though Kiba was pissed that he still haven't had a chance to flirt with Hinata. He would get his revenge soon, oh yes he will.

The group made the journey to Tazuna's house where the door opened. Tsunami opened the door and gasped in relief when she saw her father.

"Oh dad, I though you were killed. But who are these people?" Tsunami asked.

"Tsunami, let us inside and we will explain. One of the sensei's are injured and needs to rest." Tazuna said as Tsunami opened the door farther to let the group inside the house.

Tazuna went upstairs and put Kakashi on a small floor bed with the help of Kurenai. They both made sure that he was ok before going downstairs to explain to his daughter.

"Dad, can you explain who these people are?" Tsunami asked.

"They are the Ninja that I hired to protect me so that I can complete the bridge. Anyways, where is Inari?" Tazuna asked.

"He's out by the water dad." Tsunami said.

"Oh, well I will see him when he comes in then I guess," Tazuna said.

"Thank you for bringing my father home." Tsunami said as she bowed to the group.

"Your welcome." Everyone chorused together.

"Dinner will be ready shortly." Tsunami said as she disappeared to the kitchen. Hinata looked at Kurenai and asked her if she could help prepare the dinner with Tsunami.

"Kurenai-sensei, can help Miss Tsunami prepare dinner?" Hinata asked.

"Go ahead Hinata." Kurenai said.

Hinata followed to where Tsunami went and asked to help prepare dinner which Tsunami accepts Hinata's help. An hour and half later, dinner was ready to be served. Everyone including Inari were waiting at the table.

"You are all going to die. Gato will win." Inari said. Kiba opened his mouth to say something but Naruto beat him to it.

"Oh will be quiet, you little brat. At least you have a mother to love and look out for you growing up. Unlike me, I had no one to comfort me. Hell, I don't even know who my parents are. I've been beaten, tortured, and have been ostracized by my whole village for something that I didn't have any control over. I've had to dig food out garbage cans just to get by while you have your meals cooked for you. Duck-ass over here had his entire family killed by the person he trusted most. Stop whining and grow up." Naruto said.

Naruto got up from the table but stopped short of the door. He turned around and faced Inari.

"I'm going to prove to you that heroes still exist." Naruto said. With his piece being said, Naruto left the house and went to train. Inari ran away from the table and went to his room. Tsunami followed after Inari. Hinata looked like she wanted to follow him but she decided not to do it.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA yea right. The dead last probably made that story up." Kiba said while laughing but had to stop due to the high amounts of killing intent being released and focused on him. Akamaru disagreed with Kiba. He liked Naruto.

He looked around the table and saw that Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Tazuna, his teacher (Kurenai), Naruto's teacher (Kakashi), and his Hinata were glaring hatefully at him.

"I suggest you go to you assigned room and stay there for the night. Oh by the way, I know exactly how Naruto was growing up, I was one of the Anbu assigned to watch him." Kakashi said very heatedly.

"I may not like the Dobe that much mutt but I would never put him down like you have." Sasuke said. "I am going to bed. Good night Kakashi-sensei. Sakura. Everyone else." Everyone else said their good night's to each other and went their separate ways. Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai went to their assigned rooms because they were the only girls there besides Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Shino went to his and Kiba's assigned room. Sasuke went to his, Naruto's and their sensei's room before he did something that he would have regretted. Kiba eventually went to his and Shino's room and had to ignore the angry buzz of Shino's kikaichū beetles.

AU NOTE: Yea, it's a new story and no, I am not going to stop posting new stories nor new chapters for my other stories. I have more ideas and they will be formed into new stories, only when I get time to type them up. ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾖﾕ✌

Word Count: 4,217 words ? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Pages: 9 ? ﾟﾘﾄ


End file.
